Always sleep with one eye open
by reptileFREAK143
Summary: Just a random Maximum Ride story I did! Please R&R


1

I took a breath and felt the morning air come into my lungs. I breathed out and felt the air rush out of my body. It felt so good to be flying out in the cold morning air. I decided I'd go back to the house, and the first thing I noticed was the smell of Iggy's wonderful cooking…yummy… I went through the window and the first person I noticed was Fang, his dark eyes fixed on me.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I had another dream so I decided to go out flying." I responded.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR WHAT?" Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

"COMING!" I yelled and left Fang in the room. Iggy is blind if you don't remember but he makes the BEST food. Fang came trailing in seconds later and we all sat down.

"Thank goodness we have Iggy or Max would be cooking and that's bad news." Gazzy said. We all started to laugh. I looked around the table to see my whole flock sitting around the table eating good food, safe, and warm.

Wait did I say whole flock? Well I just noticed Nudge was gone. "Guys where's Nudge?" I asked.

"I don't know." They all said. A went to her room and thank goodness a snoring Nudge. I shook her and she woke up.

"I slept in this late?" she asked. I nodded.

"Get dressed and come eat."

"Okay Max." she responded. I sat back down at the table. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Want to go for a ride." Fang asked.

"Sure". We were up flying and all the sudden. I fell right out of the air.

The next thing I noticed when I woke up I was wet, the water turning red around me. As I was about to take my last breath when strong hand gripped my body and I was pulled out. I woke up on the beach with Fang looking down at me but I noticed some concern in his dark eyes.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well you got shot and fell in the ocean."

I winced as I noticed pain in my left arm. "Jeez what did you do?" I asked Fang.

"Me? You mean the bullet." Fang said.

As we were flying back we decided to go and rest in a tree.

"I'm glad we can fly." Fang broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah me too. I don't like swimming or walking but I guess because I've had wings my whole life." I responded.

"Well I guess we should probably get back and get a look at your wing." Fang said. "Can you fly?" he asked.

I shot out my wings and noticed the blood dripping from them. I hoped I could fly but I jumped out of the tree and fell anyways. My wings caught the air and I surged upwards. I flapped them hard and even though little shots of pain went through my wing, I was fine.

We got back to the house and everybody was in the living room watching some T.V. show. They noticed my bloody arm and everyone shot up.

"Are you ok?" Nudge asked.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Is that blood?" Gazzy asked.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to yell at them. "I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled and stalked out of the room.

As I closed the door to my room Fang shot in with the first aid kit. "I don't need it." I told him.

"Yes you do." He answered.

"No I don't! I'm going to take a shower and showers cure everything." I said as I shut and locked the door to my bathroom.

After my AMAZING shower I went out into the living room. When I got there it was swarming with erasers.

"Oh this is just great." I said as I punched an eraser in the back. "I leave for two seconds and they just have to show up!" I mumbled and kicked my legs under one and it knocked him to the ground.

_Ari. _I thought as he fought for breath and stood back up. "Hello Max! I love what you've done with the place." He sneered.

"Thanks I like it too." I replied and did a roundhouse kick right into his chest.

He managed to clip me in the shoulder but I flew up (which you probably shouldn't do when you are in a living room that's full of erasers and you barely have any wing space.) and I shot out my legs and they hit him right in the stomach.

Ari shot up and grabbed my leg out of the air and slammed me hard to the ground. My head hit the floor and I blanked out for a second while Ari held me to the ground with his foot.

"Looks like you lost this time, mutant, time to take you and your little friends back to the school."

"Have you looked in the mirror ever? Because I'm pretty sure you are more a mutant than I am." I replied.

"Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I looked over just in time to see Gazzy lighting a bomb while Iggy shouted, "Duck and cover!"

I punched Ari's leg and it buckled under him and he fell to the ground and I shot up before he could fall on top of me.

I flew myself out of the screen door and flew off the porch.

"Max!" my whole flock screamed from outside. I sighed with relief to see that they were all out safe.

_BOOM!_

We all turned around to see our little house get blown to pieces while a black jeep skidded out of the drive way.

"Great they got away and we blew up our house for nothing." Iggy muttered.

"As always." Angel sighed.

"I could really use a McDonald's cheeseburger." Gazzy said as he scouted the ground below.

We have been flying for about five hours now.

"I know. I'm starving!" Nudge complained.

"I think there's a gas station right below us." I said as I began to tuck in my wings. I surged downwards and felt my hair whip back behind me. About 20 feet before I hit the ground, I pushed out my wings and landed right behind the gas station.

"Ok everyone can get something, but no candy!" I yelled after Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge as they ran into the store.

After everyone got what they wanted and practically stuffed it in their mouths, we were off. I pushed off the parking lot next to the gas station as hard as I could and whipped out my wings. I pushed down, hard, and got myself into the sky. The others were right behind me.

I noticed the sun was starting to creep behind the mountains and soon it would be dark. We found a huge tree in the middle of a forest and stopped for the night. I stared up at the stars and started to think about my mom and Ella, my half sister. _It would be awesome to go and visit them._ I thought.

"Look a shooting star!" Gazzy almost fell off his branch with excitement.

"Details." Iggy muttered.

"It looks awesome! It looks like a colorful star zipping across the sky!" Gazzy told him.

I smiled and looked over at Fang who was staring straight at me. I quickly turned away and stared back into the sky.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could go to my mom and Ella's house." I told them.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Well, why don't you want to go?" I asked him.

He just "looked" away and turned over on his branch. _What's with him? _I wondered.

"Anyways, I was just thinking we should go because we haven't seen them in forever." I told them.

"Yeah I want to go!" Angel and Gazzy said.

"I guess I'll go," Nudge said, "it'll be nice to see Ella again."

"I guess I'm going to have to go." Fang muttered.

"Well Iggy you're coming like everyone else." I told him and heard him sigh.

. . .

I was walking through a dark alley way. It just kept on stretching on and on. I finally saw the opening until three men stood in the way. I cursed silently. "Hello miss." One of them said. _Three boys and one girl, seems fair._ I thought as I stood my ground.

"How about we take you somewhere nice where we can all hang out." Smiley said.

I walked up close to him and punched him right in the face. He flew backwards as his nose gushed out blood.

"You guys want a turn?" I asked the other two. They just stared at me. "Ok fine with me." I said as I whipped out my wings. They turned tails and fled.

"Holy freaking cow!" I yelled as I woke to find the ground rushing towards me. I couldn't whip out my wings. It was too late. I prepared for the worst. As the ground was an inch away from my nose I felt arms grab mine and I swear I think I felt them rip out of their sockets.

"Max? What were you thinking?" Iggy asked me as he pulled me up.

"I didn't! I woke up and found me falling!" I yelled.


End file.
